JAzzy's Bday prt3
by TheEgyiptianQueen
Summary: this is the third part please leave reviews sorry for any mis spellings i'll finsih chapter 4 tommorow but please enjoy:


The boondocks

Jazzy's b day

when we last left off again jazmines cousin was giving her a makeover to mess with hueys mind for bnot coming to the party lets see what'll happen next.

Jazmine: oh my god i look beautiful Felica: jazzy you were always pretty but this time it's really on Felica :ok so in the morning when u go over to huey's house i run u some lines then you take back he's book s well i 'll explain in th morning ok. Jazmine: alright night lica! Feklica night jazzy

6:00 in the morning huey was wide awake reading the paper like he did ever morning he was already dress so he decided he would do all he's schores early to get a start by the time he was finished it was 12:00 noon' Huey:damn!  
jazmine was standing on the freemans proch with felica behind her Felica:ok jazmine know rember evrthing i told u to do ok he'll have A FIT IN NO TIME jAZMINE OK I HOPE THIS WORKS AND WITH THAT FELICA WENT BACK HOME THEN WHEN HUEY JUST FINSHED MOPING THE FLOOR the doorbell ring Huey: who the hell is that ( erika bido song playing honey story would be better if you broght it up and listen to it on youtube) Huey: hel- he was distracted by a jazmine who looked more beautiful the ever to him her hair was in one big afro with a bow she had on silver hoop earrings white leggings a light blue top witha white belt nails done not to long silver braclets and silver flats Jazmine: oh, hi huey she said batting her eyes HUey: just stood there blushing and he's eyes very wide Jazmine: um huey Huey: oh .. sorry Jazmine: why is your face all red are you blushing. Huey: No! in a mutterd voice Jazmine: hmmm, well i just came over to give you your books back you gave me last week huEy: why i think you need them more then me Jazmine: huh? really wll i stil want to give um back i don't think 'll b needing anything from you anymore Huey: what? are you talking about Jazmine: don't worry about it u wanna met me at the hilltop later Huey: i might Jazmine: ok, in a sexy voice bye she turned back around omg! u are so blushing HUey: No im not i'll see you later. JAzmine: ran back hme to met felica FELICA: um well Jazmine: im so in Felica: YES! hook, line and sincker. know maybe u shoul showa lil skin at the hilltop Jazmine: i don't know if my dad will let me Felica: jazzy stop worring it'll only be a mater of time.

(BACK AT THE FREEMAN RSIDENT) huey couldn't think straight for some reason jazmine just got to him evrytime he tried to pick up a book or read th paper he's hand would just shake finally he gave it a rest and just laid down on the couch until riley came in and put the tv on bet Huey: a turn that off Riley: wh- you ain't the boss of me nigga what u gonna do go on another hunger strike . Huey HUH.. Grandad latercame in the room ok boy whats going on HUey: what? nothing grandad Grandad: ohye there isi seen this before u got bite by the love bug Riley: gay1 gay! im not listening then he ran out the room Huey : i just jazmine was looking real good today wheni saw her Grandad: hmm well did u tell her Huye; naw, i men i couldn't Grandad: well u gotta a do something sooner or later boy u can't keep everthing a secret and keep in closed for ever boy. LATER: that day huey decide to take his new paper to the hill and have some peace to hisself but when he got the was in for a suprise jazmine was there with highwaist shorts a pruple t shirt and some silver heels and her hair in little curls this however made huey even more nervous whe hjuey finally reached he top of the hill jazmine : hi huey i was waiting for u i didn't think u would come huey: well im here aren't I trying to play it off Jazmine: can i see jazmine knew exactly what she was doungshe almost was laid on top of huey reading the paper she almost touched his lower half when huey yelled jazmine r u reading the paper or taking a nap on me Jazmine:oh im so sorry huey i hopei didn't make u uncomfortable flipping her hair hueyi gotta fo jazmine wht's the rush huey . i just gotta go jazmine snickering ok, bye in a smexy voice. Jazmine; ran back home felica i did it i thinki got huey Felica: good but know i think we need to stop this your right said jazmine i should just ask him why he didn't come to the party felica: yeah we should before we get into more troble.

Check back next time for the conclusion:)!! 


End file.
